You Are Not The Last
by themysteriousdude321
Summary: Kurapika accepted that his entire clan was destroyed. But when he runs into a boy with scarlet eyes he finds out that he is not the last one. I am going to alter the story line a lot so please don't get on me for it not following the story. This is my first fanfic so please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Kurapika POV

It started out as a normal day I was walking with Gon, Killua, and Leorio.

"What about you Kurapika?" Gon looked up at me innocently.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was lost in thought."

"We were talking about our favorite nen abilities, mine is jajanken and Killua likes his god speed what is your favorite?" he laughed.

I thought for a second, "Well I would have to say it is a tie between Chain Jail, Emperor Time, and Judgment Chain."

Gon laughed again, "That is most of your abilities."

I patted his head, "Well I like all my abilities."

Just then a kid bumped wearing loose clothing and a black hoodie into all of us, "Whoops sorry" he said with a smile and continued walking.

Killua and I began to chase after him "Whoa why are you running." Gon asked in surprise.

"You didn't notice?" Killua and I said in unison, "He stole our wallets."

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short the others will be longer I promise this is just an intro and most of the story will be from the thief's perspective**


	2. Chapter 2

**Locke POV**

It was a simple theft. Not much but after I walk away they started chasing after me. I break out into a sprint and these people are keeping up with me, "WHOA! why are you chasing me?" I shouted innocently to get bystanders to interfere, but no one does anything. DAMN! Why won't they just stop? All of a sudden the white haired boy is on top of me and my contacts fall out. SHIT!

The blond picks them up, "Why would he need this?" he asked curiously. Just don't look them in the eye I told myself. The blond then picked me up and glared at me intensely. God this is one of the most terrifying experience of my life and that is saying something. My eyes instantly turn scarlet. He drops me in surprise and takes a step back.

I sigh. They will surely kill me and take my eyes now, "Kill me already and end our miserable excuse for a clan." I say nonchalantly. I just waited and they were just gaping and looking back and fourth from the blond to me. What was it? I looked at the blond again and saw… SCARLET EYES! What but I was the last everyone died I saw them all get killed well except… except for Kurapika. Wait this was him? He looked so much older now. I turn to Kurapika and laughed "wow I didn't think you were alive still after I didn't see you for several days after the massacre."

Kurapika looked down at me still surprised, "Sorry." he said almost monotone.

All of a sudden the boy with the really spiky hair spoke up, "WHAAAAAA? Kurapika you know this kid and why does he have eyes like yours I remember you saying all of your clan was dead. You almost cried talking about it that one time."

"Shut up Gon." Kurapika mumbled. CALLED OUT! I couldn't help but laugh.

I laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed, "I like this kid." I said wiping a tear from my eye, "He's HILARIOUS!" I stopped and stood up, "Hi I'm Locke one of the last members of the Kurta Clan." I hold out my and and smile.

"Hi I'm Go-" the spiky haired boy started but was stopped by the white haired one.

"Gon why do you always get so friendly with people right away." The boy hit Gon over the head, "you're so stupid sometimes."

"Ow Killua that was mean." Gon complained, "Why can't I be nice to him?"

"We just met him I just don't think its wise to tell him our names." He had a wise and serious look on his face. I burst out laughing again, "What's so funny?" he asked inquisitively.

"You just did Killua and Gon." I fell on the floor laughing, "But don't worry you can trust me I was just trying to get a sincere apology out of Kurapika over hear." I jerked a thumb at him. "Hey you people hungry I know a great restaurant down the street." I paused, "Oh and don't worry I will be paying." I waved their wallets at them and snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmmm. I haven't actually eaten here before I just heard it was a good cafe." I said biting into my sandwich.

"Don't forget that we paid for it." Mumbled the one named Leorio angrily.

I put on an innocent face, "But I took the money out of the wallet in my pocket." I then burst out laughing

"What do you think?" I heard Gon whisper to Killua.

"Transmuter definitely." Killua whispered back.

"What?" I asked. What did that mean, transmuter? I've never heard of such a thing.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all. Gon and I were just talking about a videogame that's all" Killua smiled casually.

"What? Oh yeah that's right a videogame. hehe." He laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes Gon is a terrible liar.

I decided to pretend I bought it no point in probing more. They clearly weren't going to tell, "Oh okay." I smiled at them. I look at Kurapika and he seems to be lost in thought, "So Kurapika have you become a hunter like you wanted to yet?"

He looks up, "Huh? Oh yeah thats where I actually met everyone." He motions to the others.

I smile at them again, "Oh hey is the hunter's exam hard. Because I heard it was but if Kurapika passed it then it can't be that hard." I laughed.

"Of course it is hard." Leorio interjects, "It tests you physically, mentally and emotionally."

I laugh again, "Man I can't stop laughing at you people. You're all very funny!"

Killua's face goes red, "What is so funny about us." He seemed offended.

"They way you act, and how you all are so sensitive." I snickered.

"You know I could kill you right now." Killua said with his fingers to my throat.

"Ok, ok I get the picture." I said with a smirk. MAN these guys were so entertaining. I loved messing with people, "So back on topic I might aswell take it. Seems fun yet challenging shouldn't be too hard considering I'm a Kurta."

"Don't underestimate it it is actually really difficult you might even die." Kurapika seemed serious, "but I suppose you could do what Killua did and take everyone out before the exam gets too hard."

"But that is a while from now. So how about I go with you Kura it shouldn't be a bother right?" I look at him innocently.

"It actually would be. I mean you have no weapons, no way to defend yourself, and you are not even on the same skill level as me." Kurapika states bluntly.

I put my hand on my heart dramatically, "I am hurt."

"It's true you have no way to defend yourself, Kurapika works in a dangerous line of business." Leorio said seeming more maternal than usual. Weird didn't think he would act like that.

"I can fight! I am very good at mixed martial arts I can totally defend myself against people." Seriously, do they think I am that helpless? Did they forget I survived the Ryodan's attack.

"But the people you will be facing won't be normal. You don't even know how to use nen." Gon blurted receiving glares from the others.

"What's nen?"

"It's nothing." Killua tried to convince me.

"I highly doubt that. It probably has something to do with that 'video game' BS you mentioned earlier. Now tell me what it is!" What is so important that they keep this secret? I glare at them, "Or I could just tell everyone I see that there is something called nen and it is probably something powerful. What would the people think if they found out that the hunters were keeping something so important from them?" I smirk knowing I have won.

"Fine nen is your aura thus meaning that it is a pretty much magical power unique to you." Kurapika said with a sigh.

A broad grin crosses my face, "When can I start training?"

 **Sorry for the late I have been busy writing my wattpad stories I forgot about this one :P**

 **Until next time**


End file.
